YOU OWE ME
by wolfwomen-5
Summary: Kiba awoke in the hospital after being rescued by Kankuro. KibaxKankuro. Oneshot.


You Owe Me

Kiba opened his eyes and could only see in a blur. He looked around and recognized a hospital room. During his career as a ninja he had seen many of these rooms, but rarely did he see one like this. Kiba new he was in a long-term room.

Suddenly memories came flooding back; Akamaru being tossed about, stabbing himself, swimming in freezing water, and – the clearest of all – Kankuro saving him. Suddenly fear griped him. He struggled to sit up and look over the bed. Akamaru was on a cushion on the floor. Kiba could see his chest rising and falling and relief spread through him as fast as the fear had; Akamaru was alive. He fell back as black dots spread across his vision.

He woke a few hours later and felt stronger. When he sat up he was hit on the side of the head. "Dai, dai, dai" he whimpered

"Just what do you think your doing almost getting Akamaru killed!!" his sister said in a loud whisper. "I had to use techniques I didn't know I knew to save him."

"I know that." Kiba was using all his control not to yell. "Don't you think I've been beating myself up? I know I'm always putting Akamaru in danger that I can't get him out of. I don't know if he's going to die next time, but I'll do everything I can to stop that from happening."

There was an odd silence. It was uncomfortable but neither wanted to break it. Without warning, Hana hugged him and then walked out. Kiba sat dumbly not knowing what to do. Finally he lay down and went to sleep.

When Kiba woke again he didn't open his eyes. He could sense someone there but didn't have enough chakura to change his sense of smell so he'd know who it was. Thinking it was his sister and not wanting to deal with her again he pretended to be asleep. He stayed like that for a minute when the person stood up and came to stand beside the bed.

"This is boring."

_I know that voice_, Kiba thought.

"I know you're awake so you might as well sit up." Kiba opened his eyes to glare up at his visitor. Kankuro of the Sand Village looked as intimidating as ever. His face paint gleamed in the pale hospital light.

"And just what are you doing here?" asked Kiba in a small growl. Akamaru twitched in his sleep. Both boys turned to look at him.

"Glad he's okay," Kankuro said in a small whisper. Kiba stayed silent, his question still hanging. "Fine," Kankuro said irritably. "Gaara, Temari, and I have decided to remain in The Hidden Leaf Village to help our allies in rebuilding their lives after the death of the Hokage." All of this was said in a board tone as if he had memorized someone else's words. Before Kiba could respond, Kankuro smirked. "Plus you owe me," he said. Kiba sat dumbfounded starring at him. Kankuro's smirk didn't falter. Kiba found his voice.

"I OWE YOU!?" he screamed. "You're our ally; you're _supposed_ to help me. I don't owe you anything!" Kiba was sitting on the edge of his bed now.

"I saved your life, so technically it belongs to me." His smile widened. Kiba could smell his arrogance and that was saying something because his chakura was still low. He knew Kankuro was toying with him but he didn't care.

"I'll show you what I owe you" he snarled and levered himself off the bed. Kiba had intended to punch Kankuro in the face, but when he stood up he blacked out and because of the momentum fell forward. Kankuro, who had still been standing at the edge of the bed, had not expected Kiba to black out and was knocked over with Kiba on top of him. The nurses rushed in to find a red faced Kankuro struggling to get out from under Kiba. Akamaru had slept through the whole incident.

Kiba awoke and heard nothing. He opened his eyes and saw no one. He had no visitors. He looked down and saw Akamaru sleeping peaceably. With a sigh he lay down and closed his eyes. Kankuro's face appeared in front of him. His eyes flew open.

"What is wrong with me" he thought angrily. "All I can think about is that arrogant freak!" He could remember him perfectly: black hood, war paint, and his smell! He smelt of sand, the wood of his puppets, and the paint of his face. Kiba growled and turned to punch is pillow. He told himself that it was because it was lumpy. But he knew – it was to get rid of Kankuro's face.

Kiba left the hospital dejected. Akamaru was still injured and Hana said he would have to remain in the hospital awhile longer. Kiba was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person waiting until he collided with him. Kiba hit the ground and bit back a cry of pain; he looked up and saw a stranger.

He stood slightly taller than Kiba and had a black jacket on despite the heat, the hood was down and you could see his spiky brown hair, his face was pale as it was always protected from the sun. Then his smell reached Kiba's nose. He looked up, shocked, at Kankuro of the Desert.

_This can't be him_, he thought. _But it has to be. No one else has that smell_.

"Oh look," Kankuro drawled. "The mutt's well enough to walk again. Soon you'll be able to pay me back."

_Yup, it's him_. "I told you I don't owe you anything!" Kiba growled as he stood up and brushed the dirt off.

"Whatever," Kankuro said, unfazed. "Anyway, are you sure you should be up. I mean, you can't even stay on your feet."

"I can stand just fine, you just got in my way," said Kiba, getting angry. "Why are you here anyway?"

Kankuro looked slightly embarrassed. "I wanted to visit again, but the nurses kicked me out, so I've been waiting for you to be released."

Kiba could fell himself going red. Kankuro looked so cute when he was embarrassed. To hide these feelings he smirked. "What could you possibly do to get kicked out?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Kiba was getting upset now. Could he not answer a simple question?

"You tried to hit me." Kankuro's voice broke into his thoughts. "Then you collapsed and passed out."

It was Kiba's turned to be embarrassed. "Well I was sick…so…whatever." He started to leave quickly and his vision swam.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro steadied him. Kiba could feel Kankuro's heart beating along with the smell of his sweat and the faint fading smell of his war paint.

"I'm fine!" Kiba snarled trying to hide his feelings with anger.

"No your not," Kankuro said, griping him tighter. "Choose: I help you to your house or I take you back to the hospital." Kiba glared up at him. Kankuro was unfazed.

"Fine! But I'm not going back to the hospital."

"Alright then" Kankuro resettled his grip and they set off.

They walked in silence, only broken every now and then by Kiba giving directions. After a ten minute walk Kiba pointed to the second last house on the block.

"That's mine," he said hoarsely, tired from just the short walk. Kankuro grunted in acknowledgement, but after two steps he turned down an ally.

"What are you doing!?" Kiba snarled, plots of kidnap going through his head.

"Shut up," Kankuro snapped. He threw Kiba into the wall. "You owe me."

Kiba was getting angry, but before he could say anything Kankuro slid his mouth over his own. Kiba forgot everything. All he could think about – all he could smell or taste – was Kankuro. Then it ended. Kankuro stepped back, becoming thoroughly embarrassed when Kiba said nothing.

"Now you don't owe me…so…uh…" He was going a bright red.

"Shut up," Kiba said, adopting the same voice Kankuro had used moments before. He pushed himself off the wall, but was too weak to stand. His vision swam and he fell forward, knocking both of them to the ground. When his vision cleared he was inches from a red-faced Kankuro. He lowered his head, placed his mouth on Kankuro's and got lost in the moment of bliss.


End file.
